


Yakusoku

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode 10, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: Yuri no puede dormir la noche antes del Grand Prix Finale. A través de la poca luz que entra por la ventana vislumbra la figura de Victor en la cama de al lado.





	

La noche anterior a la final del Grand Prix todos los patinadores se retiraron temprano a dormir.

Yuri no sabía los otros, pero él no consiguiera conciliar el sueño. Aburrido de dar vueltas, se dedicó a observar la figura de Victor en la cama de al lado, medio iluminada por la luz de la calle. Sin las gafas, únicamente sabía que estaba dormido por el sonido de su respiración.

Se acercó al borde de su cama para intentar verlo mejor. Con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano se preguntó cómo había sido posible que no hubiera sido consciente hasta hacía unos meses de que lo que sentía por él no era simple admiración. Obviamente tampoco había sido amor, al menos hasta que le conoció.

Victor murmuró algo en ruso en sueños y se movió levemente. La colcha se deslizó unos centímetros y sus manos quedaron destapadas, una luz dió un reflejo dorado y Yuri sonrió. Él tampoco se había quitado el anillo. Tal vez lo que no le dejaba dormir esa noche era la euforia de esa tarde y no los nervios.

Se destapó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dudando unos segundos, en el colchón de Victor había un pequeño espacio. El frío lo envolvió y le hizo moverse, dejándose llevar. Bajó la sábana lo justo para poder meterse dentro y se encontró con un Victor en calzoncillos, lo que ni siquiera se sorprendió. Cuando se tapó por completo le recorrió un escalofrío antes de acostumbrarse al calor de nuevo. Victor gruñó a su lado.

—¿Mmh? ¿Yuri?

—Victor —sintió que una repentina vergüenza le embargaba. Siempre que habían compartido la cama del otro había habido alguna especie de acuerdo anterior—… No podía dormir.

Victor se acercó a él y escondió el rostro en el principio de su pecho.

—Hace frío.

Algo frío se posó en el pecho de Yuri, eran las manos de Victor. En un acto reflejo las envolvió con una de las suyas.

—Claro que hace frío si duermes así.

Pasó el otro brazo por encima de Victor, acercándolo más a él, su mano acariciándole de arriba a abajo en un intento de darle calor. Victor se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, una de sus piernas entre las de Yuri en busca de más calor y contacto. Sentía a Victor respirar contra su cuello, la cálida respiración produciéndole un suave cosquilleo.

—Mmmh… Me gusta más el jabón de casa —dijo Victor contra su piel, sus palabras hicieron que el cosquilleo le bajara a Yuri hasta el pecho. ¿Hasetsu era “casa”?

La felicidad que le asaltó no le permitió articular una respuesta. Bajó la cabeza y escondió parte de su rostro entre el cabello de Victor, sus labios acariciando las hebras. Victor también había usado el jabón del hotel y entendió lo que decía. Su mano en la espalda se detuvo y acercó más el cuerpo del otro hacia él, un repentino deseo de volver a casa con Victor inundó su mente.

Lo minutos pasaron en silencio.

—¿Victor? —susurró muy bajo por si se había vuelto a dormir.

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Qué hice en el banquete?

Victor rió suavemente, todo su cuerpo reaccionando con la risa.

—Fue muy divertido. ¿Quieres que te enseñe fotos? —Yuri dejó escapar un gruñido avergonzado—. No las tengo todas, pero se las puedo pedir mañana a Chris.

Yuri negó con la cabeza sin despegarla de la de Victor.

—Fue increíble.

Algo en su tono despertó la curiosidad de Yuri. Meditó unos segundos.

—Enseñamelas cuando haya ganado.

Victor se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, sus narices a punto de tocarse.

—No, entonces no querrás beber nada en el de este año…

—¡Por supuesto que no! No pensaba hacerlo igualmente —su expresión denotando determinación.

Victor volvió a reír. ¿Desde cuando se le formaba un nudo en el pecho cada vez que el otro hacía algo así? Tenía la sensación de que cuando le conoció simplemente se ponía nervioso, ahora el sentimiento iba a mucho más.

—No pasa nada —Victor se acercó un milímetro—, todavía queda el banquete de boda —le dió un ligero beso en los labios.

Yuri esperó que la oscuridad no revelase toda la sangre que le había subido al rostro y que las manos de Victor sobre su pecho tampoco se percataran de cuanto se había acelerado su corazón.

—Victor…

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza?

—Pues… Sí…

Victor le acarició la mejilla, sus ojos serios de repente.

—Yuri…

—Ganaré el oro —en un segundo todo el valor recuperado—. Ganaré el oro y después celebraremos nuestra propia ceremonia.

Victor no llegó a sonreír, pero sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

—Yo ya tengo el oro que quiero.

Entrelazó una de sus manos con la que seguía en su pecho y Yuri notó el roce del metal contra su piel. Alzó sus manos y besó la de Victor en el dedo anular. El otro no dijo nada, sonrió y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Tampoco hacía falta más. No eran de decirse “te quiero” directamente, ambos sabían cuando lo hacían de otras maneras.

—Victor… —tragó saliva—. Si no ganara…

—Ganarás. Acabas de prometerlo.

Yuri inspiró hondo. Era verdad. Aquella tarde se habían hecho dos promesas y una de ellas era que ganaría la final. Llevó sus labios a los de Victor, sellandolas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este fanfic surgió porque no podía con tanto feels en mi interior!!! Espero que os haya gustado :)  
> Y si alguien quiere compartir fangirleo de YoI os dejo mi tumblr y twitter :3  
> http://satsuki-sumeragi.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/satsukisumeragi
> 
> ❤︎


End file.
